thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fraydizzle
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have This Is England Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse :Didn't realise this wiki existed! I've been working on this one, but the founder left so I haven't been able to tart it up with css. Do you wanna merge stuff over to the simpler domain name, but with your content and styling? Would be good to work together on it!--Acer4666 18:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah hang on, just realised you've been copying my content over. Why the separate wiki?--Acer4666 18:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs! Hey, no worries about the two wikis - was just curious how it came about! Makes sense to share all the content into one wiki as best as we can make it. I'll start adding stuff to this one from the other one, and I think perhaps Wikia Staff may just be able to switch the URL name and keep all the templates, categories, styling etc. I'll e-mail them and ask if it's possible or not, then let you know to see what you think. I'm another big This Is England fan, so looking forward to getting the wiki going - I'm an admin on wiki 24, which has fairly strict rules about in-universe vs. out of universe perspectives, so sorry if you see me getting pedantic about wording of things! I'll generally write character descriptions etc. all in the past tense, but I guess the style will change as we go. Looks good with linking the different C4 wikis together. And merry christmas! :) - Acer4666 :Cheers mate - I'll try to add stuff as I get the chance, should be less busy once christmastime is all over! Have you seen any of Shane Meadows's other stuff? How would you feel about sticking some info on his other films on the wiki?-- 21:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, just finished watching '88 and thoroughly enjoyed it. I'd like to help a little with the project if possible. Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like me to look at. I'm an admin on the boardwalk empire wikia and am interested in writing about crew, cast and characters.--Opark 77 23:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC)